<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【silm/Turgon中心】漫长的风雨路 by CitoyenneElerriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745479">【silm/Turgon中心】漫长的风雨路</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel'>CitoyenneElerriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon这一生走了很远的路。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aredhel &amp; Turgon of Gondolin, Elenwë/Turgon of Gondolin, Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë &amp; Turgon of Gondolin, Fingon | Findekáno &amp; Turgon of Gondolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【silm/Turgon中心】漫长的风雨路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看完刚多林的陷落之后一直想写的宅熊中心文，勉强算个二家群像吧，标题又是来自同名歌曲the long and winding road，很美的歌，大家都可以听听（保罗麦卡特尼快来给我打钱<br/>这篇文采用是宝钻原书里的设定，因此没有Argon，dbq</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Turgon常在梦中见到提力安。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        有时他是以站在高处俯瞰的视角，从上往下观察这座城市洁白的城墙、高低盘旋的街道的阶梯，以及点缀在其中无数的喷泉与鲜花，但更多的时候是梦见旧时宅邸花园外那条隐秘的后巷。它和所有街道一样铺着浅色石砖，两边都是墙壁，天色一暗下来就会亮起几盏暖黄的灯。简单来说，那不过是条再普通不过的小路。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        当初这是Findekano最先寻找到的，正值童年的王子跟其他处于这年纪的孩子也并无太大不同，他很快意识到从后院爬墙比从其他地方溜出家门容易得多。墙外这条路过于偏僻，极少有他人会走过这里，是绝佳的逃逸路线。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        那时他们的妹妹还没出生，于是Findekano带着兴奋和得意地把这个“秘密”告诉了与他年龄相差不大的自己。在没有课业任务的日子里，他们两个就背着父母一起借助院子里的树和藤蔓翻出墙外，飞快地奔过路面，带起来的风卷起衣服的后摆，像两只获得自由的小鸟。到了两旁的灯在地上投下方形的影子时，他们则会在回家之前，细心地先将靴子上的泥土蹭掉。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        至于他们到外面都做过些什么，Turgon在这一部分的记忆却有点模糊，真正印象深刻的反倒是那条平平无奇的必经之路。他记得有某堵外墙上攀附着青翠的常春藤，甚至还能记得哪块砖头上有凹陷，或者哪里的石缝中间会冒出来一丛漂亮的野花。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        不久后Turgon意识到这是他对提力安的念想的缩影，是对维林诺黄金岁月的怀念。而它们如同那些常春藤，依旧缠绕在他的脑海里。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        关于那条小路的结局，则是随着时间逝去，他由年幼迈向年轻，和Fingon已经双双过了那个最闲不住脚的阶段——因此他们将这小小的遗赠给了Aredhel，比起兄长们在好动方面有过之而无不及的她欣然接受了这份礼物。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        在那些梦境里Turgon会沿着这小路缓步行走，而梦中这条记忆中的小路长得没有尽头，被一层单薄的白雾包裹。他伸手尝试拨开这层薄纱，隐约能看到远处有人静静地伫立着。透过雾蒙蒙的空气，他看清了一头金色的长发。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        然后他朝彼端微笑起来，有一瞬间的如释重负。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        Turgon自然也总梦见自己的亡妻。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        过去Elenwe的形象总是同赫尔卡拉赫冰峡联系在一起，因他既想念她，然而妻子坠入冰面之下的意外，长久以来又在黑夜里折磨着他。他把这一切归咎于自己。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        最初出奔时Turgon觉得自己拐向了某条未知的灰暗河流，但他还能紧握着爱人的手，有对方在身侧便是莫大的安慰。可这位温柔坚定，还带着一点叛逆跟随诺多族出奔的凡雅精灵却在那无星的夜晚被冻碎了灵魂，人们确信那时一同碎掉的还有Turukano殿下的一部分心脏。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        穿越冰峡的路无疑是Turgon这一生走得最艰难的路之一，尤其在失去Elenwe之后。无数个梦里他一次次重温着那段路，目睹Elenwe在几步开外陷进开裂的冰块中。周围的世界仿佛在一声巨响后便戛然而止，他踩在积雪里努力奔上前，因为用力过猛猝然跪倒在雪地上。他甚至亲自跃入刺骨的深水中，和旁人救出了同样跌落到里面的Idril，但仅仅碰到Elenwe一缕头发。最终连那一点金色也消失在水流之间。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        后来Turgon久久地跪坐在那个冰窟前，没有人忍心前来打扰他，风雪中的他看上去与一尊石像极其相似。冷风像鞭子一样打在脸上，Turgon抬头望向前方，那同样是一条看不到尽头的路。那时他第一次真正感受到生命的疲惫。而每每午夜梦回后，他所得到的也是同样的疲惫。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        所幸的是，时间和其他亲人的陪伴总可以让伤口愈合，只是那也像碎掉又重新拼合回去的陶瓷，修补好后永远会带着裂痕。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        不过不知从何时起，入梦的Elenwe不再同Turgon的愧疚与自责相连。如今她的出现反倒令Turgon安心。他会梦见维林诺时期并肩在海滩上漫步的场景，Elenwe赤脚迈进清浅的海水，在阳光下踩出珍珠般的白沫，和她的金发一同闪烁。也有的梦很简单，仅仅是Elenwe站在某一条小道上，远远地等待他，向他微笑和伸手。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        无论是怎么样的梦，Turgon和她都发自内心地欢笑和相爱着，一如既往。这些梦也都清晰而朦胧，是一层阳光下被裹着的泡沫。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        而Turgon深知未来会有一天，他们终将再次相见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        其实Turgon有时会觉得自己俨然成了一位老人。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        事实上在年龄上他的确担得起这个称呼——他在世界上行走了太久，比周围的大多数人都要年长，虽然首生子女没有真正意义上的“老”的概念。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        近来这样的想法在他脑中愈发清晰和强烈，一个原因在于他经常梦见和回忆起往事。当停下脚步时，人总是会讶异于自己竟然已经走了那么远。战争之间那些属于和平的间隙中，刚多林的日子大部分都是平静的，时间在日夜交替中逝去，而在议事厅的独自端坐和静谧的夜晚，成为他任由记忆进行回溯的机会。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        “父亲。”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        Idril走进露台时悄无声息，衣裙之间摩擦的轻响与外面风吹树叶的声音混在一起。Turgon正站着俯视着下面的广场，小孩子们追逐打闹的笑声也随风灌进露台里。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        女儿的呼唤扰动了他的思绪，他回头看见她手里正捧着两束花，沾着的露水从花瓣叶片上滑落。Turgon与Idril对视一眼后再无需多言，他换上一件更轻便的短外袍，临走之前还摘下了王冠。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        他们的目的地是刚多林北边的山岗，那里四季常青，一条石子路通往平坦又一览无余的顶部。Turgon曾在这条路上亲手送别了两位亲人，今天是夏日之门前一天，每年这个日子他都会和Idril来拜访山顶这两座相近却孤独的石冢。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        Aredhel很喜欢这个地方，当她逐渐有些厌倦被困在群山和城墙之间后，便常来这里。她笑着说山上的视野最开阔，能将远处广袤的大地尽收眼底。她也拉着Turgon一同来过一次，说是要带他出来散心，理由是他待在王庭内的时间实在太多了。那天走在前面的妹妹脚步飞快，爬山的动作则相当矫健。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        Irisse总是走得很快，无论从哪个方面来看都是如此，就像那种难以安定又迅捷的黑鸟*，永远都在奔往下一个地点的路上。但她或许也是走得太快了，后来她成为了Nolofinwe的后代中最早回到曼督斯的一位。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        他父亲则在信中提到过，未来想亲自到他这座城市看看——是的，总会有那么些细微的时刻，就在信的末尾几行，父子之间也有闲聊和畅想。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        只不过Turgon没想到，父亲在将来不仅真正拜访了刚多林，还永久安眠于此。骤火之战打响时白城的议事厅终日灯火通明，Turgon等着各个地方的战报，在这信鸽和羊皮纸形成的洪流的末端却是父亲破碎的躯体，北方的风送来了死亡的味道。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        尽管Turgon距离成年已经很久，也很早就成为一名领袖、国君，但父亲的存在是一个后盾，是家的感觉——如同少年练习剑术和骑马，摔倒时总是父母扶自己起身，并温和地鼓励、指正他那样。葬礼过后Turgon独自伫立于墓前，对方的离去使他有了前所未有的孤立无援。他再次尝试探究未来，得到的答案唯有一片灰暗。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        这天Turgon与Idril照例把鲜花分别放好，然后安静站立了一会。临走前他在心里悄悄祝父亲和妹妹夏日之门快乐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        Turgon又想起了Findekano。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        他想到泪雨之战。那个晨曦初现的早晨，他带领刚多林的军队同Fingon汇合，历经数百个年岁后，他们得以再次见面，还在并肩作战。这场景和感受既熟悉又怪异。在正常的情况下，这种久别经年的重聚，应当会以一个拥抱作为开场。只是他们那时正处于战争风暴中心，无暇顾及。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        “那么，到另一边我们再会，Turukano。”Fingon戴着银白头盔，由于面甲的遮挡Turgon看不清楚兄长的神情，但听得出对方是在笑着的。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        Turgon重新走回王之塔的路上就在想着兄长最后的那句话。此时王城卫队成员皆已战死，其他精灵由Idril带领从密道逃亡——大约一个多小时前，他拒绝了女儿带自己一起离开的恳请。但Idril是明智的，刚多林剩下的子民有她的领导是一种幸运，他很放心。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        他沉默地走进塔底大厅，墙壁已经在震动，裂缝像蛛网一般蔓延开来，四周充满了轰鸣声。Turgon曾无数次想过自己的死亡，亲朋好友的离去令他不得不一次次拾起这个话题。死亡的降临是多么迅疾啊，突然而至又出乎意外，生还者又是承受着多大的哀伤和苦痛。这一路上他目送妻子、妹妹、父亲和哥哥，还有许许多多的人们离去，如今轮到他亲自直面死亡了，看似没有尽头的疲惫旅程还是迎来了终点。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>        到另一边再会。塔楼最终开始崩塌时，Turgon这样想。而现在，他需要好好休息一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*这个黑鸟其实就是那首Blackbird的歌的梗，“all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>